There are many individuals that have to deal with the problems and inconveniences of a colostomy. One such problem is that of maintaining a well-healed and fully open colostomy opening. The problem is that over time the colostomy opening has a natural tendency to heal and become closed. This presents problems to the patient that is attempting to insert the appropriate apparatus into the colostomy opening in order to effectuate a bowel movement. Again, the problem centers around the colostomy opening tending to heal and close. Because of this, the patient continues to experience pain and discomfort often as he or she attempts to insert the appropriate structure or apparatus to effectuate bowel movements into the colostomy opening.
Therefore, there is a need for a device that can be worn by the patient that will maintain the colostomy opening fully opened such that the appropriate apparatus used to instigate bowel movements can be easily and without pain inserted into the patient.